Hide, Show, Tell
by Queen of the Plastic Spoons
Summary: Lily Evans is visiting her muggle cousin in the states over the summer holiday. How might a certain black haired, hazle eyed, boy make everything much more interesting? AUish, Marauders are American.
1. First Impressions

_Decided to rewrite. No reason. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ideas and character belong to the lovely Ms. JK Rowling. Shakespeare gets Romeo and Juliet. And all is well in the merry land of Oz._

Hide, Show, Tell

Part 1: Hide

Chapter 1: First Impressions

A slight chill went down Lily Evans' spine as she stood on a hill overlooking a small seaside town. Though the Friday afternoon in mid-June was quite warm, the breeze made Lily shiver. She brushed a dark red lock of hair out of her eyes and began making her way down the incline. She soon found herself sitting in a booth of a local diner with a plate of French fries and a chocolate milkshake. A travel-sized bottle of homemade red pepper barbeque sauce brought specially from Lily's home just outside of England sat three inches above her milkshake and fries and halfway in between.

Carefully Lily ate each fry while pondering her next move. She wasn't due here for another two hours. Her cousin believed Lily was arriving by plane after a nine hour flight over the Atlantic, but Lily would have none of that. She stayed at home as late as she could before apparating to her assigned apparition spot. (Apparition overseas was such a hassle.) Lily pulled her guide book out of her shoulder-bag and flipped through the pages searching for anything of interest.

"There's nothing interesting around here for miles," a voice said from in front of Lily. She started at the voice and looked up. Hanging over the seat back was broad shouldered, black haired boy not much older than Lily's seventeen years. "Well," the boy continued, "except for me and James that is." He grinned and winked at her.

"Oh, I'm sure." Lily rolled her eyes and continued looking through her book. As she got to a page about a small museum a few towns over the book was snatched from her grasp. The teen who had spoken earlier was presently standing beside her table. "Hey, that's mine," Lily said, recognizing the redundancy of her statement as the boy stared at her with a look of exasperation on his face. "Give it back," she demanded.

"No, I don't think I will." He shrugged and slid into the seat opposite her. "Hmm . . . I heard Philly was great this time of year," he mumbled almost to himself as he held the book close to his face. Lily reached out and grabbed the book. The boy's smirk transformed into a look of loathing

"You don't have to be so rude," he spat and Lily's face heated up. "Oh come on, Fireball," he said after a moment's pause, "I was only joking." Lily gave a haughty 'humph' and once again buried her nose in her book. "Really, I noticed you're not from around here an—"

"Genius, really," Lily muttered.

The boy pointedly ignored this and continued, "And I thought I'd introduce myself. My name is—"

"Hey lookie!" another voice called, interrupting him. "Sirius found a new friend!" Another black haired boy with glasses sauntered over and sat down next to his apparent associate.

"James Potter, my dear girl," the glasses boy said grabbing Lily's arm and shaking it vigorously.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," Lily drawled sarcastically and pulled her arm away.

"Mm-mm! I love a fiery girl with accent," James said looking thoughtful at her. Lily rolled her eyes and made to stand but James and Sirius grabbed her arms, keeping her seated.

"Look," she said angrily, "I don't know what your problems are but get away from me! I have somewhere to be."

"Problems? What problems?" Sirius said scratching his head. "Were you aware of any problems, Prongs?"

"No, I can't say I was, Padfoot. No problems here," James replied in the same innocent voice. "We are but two simple gentlemen trying to offer a lost lady out companionship and help.

"I am not lost and I don't need your help. Thanks, but no thanks." Lily tapped her fingers impatiently on the table top. She glanced down at her sauce bottle being played with by James and instantly reached out to save it from a most certain horrible demise.

"Oh no, no, no, Miss I-don't-need-your-help," he said pulling the bottle out of Lily's reach. "I was having fun. You can't interrupt a man and his playthings." Sirius snorted. "Auntie J's Red Pepper Barbeque Sauce," he read the red label. "A Brit carrying around her own red pepper barbeque sauce? Something is wrong with this picture."

"How do you know, it's mine?" Lily demanded. James and Sirius laughed at some inside joke.

"How do we--? Ah, Sirius, how do we know?" James smirked and gave his friend a knowing look.

"Ah . . . I'd have to say it was because of the Ice Queen herself." Both boys looked thoughtful for a moment before busting out laughing.

"Yes, yes, that would be the one." James tossed the bottle back at Lily who pawed the air for it and missed it by a hair. It fell to the table with a clash. Lily winced and scooped it up as if a fallen child. "We assume you're a relative," James continued, ignoring her glare. "Or you wouldn't be in this hellhole with that."

"I don't know of whom you speak," Lily said stiffly.

"I don't know of whom you speak," Sirius mocked and he chuckled. "Look, girly, you're in twentieth century America." He paused and glanced behind Lily. "Not Shakespeare."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Lily's eyes widened and Sirius and James grinned. Lily felt something smack the back of her head as she turned to see her cousin standing there an angered look on her face.

"Uh . . . Hey, Di . . ." Lily said sheepishly, her face heating up.

"Lily Evans!" The blonde haired, blue eyed teen yelled. "How. Dare. You. Come. Early." With each word Diana Taylor hit her cousin's shoulder with a paperback copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. "And not say hello to me first!"

"I'm sorry, Di . . . I-I . . ." Lily stood up and stuttered.

"Oh, shut up and give me a hug!" Diana engulfed her in a huge hug, grinning. "Lily! It has been toooo long!" She released a heavy breathing Lily and grabbed her cheek between two fingers. "Aw, don't you look so pretty and grown up!" she cooed. "You look lovelier and lovelier every time I see you."

"Oh, Di, it's good to see you too!" Lily hugged her again. "You look great too! Look! You have hips!" Both girls laughed and began going on about who knows what. James and Sirius were lost. They looked up at the cousins from their seats at the booth with confusion plastered on their faces.

"Girls are so strange," James said in wonder.

"Oh, yeah," seconded Sirius. "But hot," he added as an afterthought. James nodded before being pushed out of the seat. "Move your un-prominent hips, Prongs. Padfoot is on the prowl." He stood up and slid over to Diana and Lily. "Hey Tay," he said smoothly, "who's your friend?" He reached around her, putting his arm on her shoulders.

"Ugh, go away, Black." Diana put her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. "Ooh," she said before removing her hands, "Sirius, have you been working out?"

"As a matter of fa—"

"Anyway," Diana continued talking to Lily. "I see you've met Thing One and Two."

Lily nodded and flashed them a smile. "Indeed I have. I never knew how interesting American mug—boys could be." She fought a grimace at her mistake and noticed James and Sirius exchange glances.

"Bye guys," Diana said in a low, almost seductive tone and fluttered her fingers in their direction. She sniggered and pulled Lily out of the diner. They began walking down the street, Lily flashing her cousin a few questioning glances along the way. "Okay, okay," Diana cried putting her arms up. "What do you want to know?" Lily raised an eyebrow in an unasked inquiry. "I've gone out with Sirius a few times. That's it; nothing big, nothing, well, serious."

"If you say so, hon." Lily snorted and pulled her thick hair back into a loose ponytail.

"Oh come on, it's a small town and I'm not going to pass up something like that. One of God's gift's to hopeless romantics such as myself." The girls laughed. "I've never gone out with James, though. I think he's big on the long-term relationships. And I prefer the short."

"So he has a girlfriend? I can't imagine anyone putting up with either of them, however." They stopped at the end of the street at a railing overlooking a short cliff over the ocean.

"Oh, I don't know. They actually don't go to school here. Both go off to some private school. They're only here during the holidays and summer break." Diana shrugged and looked out over the vast blue-gray water. She gave a small laugh, thinking about something different. "Don't worry bout 'em though," she said softly. "First impressions are generally bad around here."

_Might write more. Might not. Don't get too hopeful. Wouldn't mind hearing feedback if you want to lower yourselves to my measly level._

_~QPS_


	2. Watery Seconds

_I decided to keep going for now. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter ideas and character belong to the lovely Ms. JK Rowling. And all is well in the merry Land of Oz _

Hide, Show, Tell

Chapter 2: Watery Seconds

_July 16_

_Ah, sweet freedom at last! I'm finally away from Petunia and her crazy fiancée! I couldn't stand to be with her one more moment with all her wedding plans. At least Mum finally let me come here for the summer. I was worried she was going to veto it the second it came out of my mouth . . . which she did, at first. Dad got her to come around though; I love him so much. Anyway, here I am in the States! It's been so long since I was last here. Diana hasn't changed a bit, though. She's still the same girl I love. The only thing that has changed is her independence; I've never met another girl like her. Except maybe Talia Kruse back at school, but she doesn't count. Anyway, let's just say the bad and nasty part of Di is coming out. It's kind of funny actually. I always knew she'd end up like this. Even when we were kids, she had the boys we lived by trailing after her. And she enjoyed every minute of it. She says my turn will come, but I'm too much like Mum for that to happen. But maybe Aunt June is rubbing a little bit off on me like she did on Di. Today while waiting around in the diner of the town they live in now I nearly told off some guy and his friend. Sirius and James, I believe. Diana said she'd gone out with Sirius a few times but that's it. And I believe her, too. That guy doesn't seem like a very nice person to hang around, let alone date. But, while on the topic of these odd boys, I might as well come out and say it: they are __cute__! Though, I'll never admit it to anyone (Perhaps I might tell Shell, however) I do find some guys as Di said today "God's gift to helpless romantics." These two definitely meet that standard look wise. You know, though, I think they might be wizards. I know that seems crazy but I almost "sense" it. Oh well, never mind. I'll not think anything of it. I'm sure it's not what I think it is. Anyway, I'm fading fast. I won't be able to keep my eyes open much longer. _

_Lily_

"Come on Lileee!" Diana slumped up against the bathroom door where Lily was inside dressing for the day's adventured. She was almost positive Lily had fallen asleep on the rug. "Lily! You'd better answer me!" she shouted, banging on the door. "Or I'll assume you're asleep and come in there. You don't want that to happ—Hey Lil!" Lily had opened the door with a tired, annoyed look on her face. One hand had a tight grip on the doorknob the other on her mascara.

"If I leave the door open," Lily asked through gritted teeth, "will you shut up?" Diana grinned and nodded. Lily sighed and returned to the mirror. "Okay." She said once she was done. She spun around her hands on her hips in accomplishment. "What are we going to do today?"

Diana shrugged from her place on the floor. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Your town." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"You're the guest," Diana said, doing the same.

"Take me fishing!" a smaller voice shouted from around the corner. Diana's younger sister Sydney's head appeared. The curly haired tween had an almost a sly smirk on her face. "Fishing here in the ocean is lots of fun, Lily!" she said bouncing forward in a pair of short pink overalls.

Lily wrinkled her nose. "Uh, really Kiwi?" Lily asked using the nickname Sydney had adopted from her years ago. She nodded vigorously, blonde curls flying around with the movement.

"Nah," interjected Diana, "not really much to see." She smirked. "Sydney just wants to see Remus Lupin." She laughed as her sister's happy hopeful face grew angered and defiant in a moment.

"I do not!" Sydney cried stamping her foot.

"Wait, who's this Remus Lupin?" Lily asked crossing her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow at Sydney who flushed red and slunk around the corner again. Lily turned to Diana. "Di?"

Diana's smiled had yet to disappear. "Remus is our age and works at the bait shop down on the beach. He's a friend of Sirius and James', though. He's kinda cute, if you're into that kind of thing, I suppose. You'd probably like him. He's not much like his idiot friends."

Lily nodded. "I see." She paused a moment. "We can go fishing with Sydney if you want too." Diana shrugged as Sydney came barreling around the corner once again.

"Thank you Lily!" she cried and ran to find her pole.

"This can't be right, can it?" Lily asked to no one in particular. She was sitting on the floor of the bait shop with her cousins holding a fishing pole her uncle lent her. The thin line was wound around the pole several times and knotted up horribly in spots. "Oh dear . . ." Lily sighed as she tried to get the knots out, only resulting in pricking herself with the hook.

"May I help you with that?" a soft male voice asked. Lily looked up. A boy with sandy blonde hair was towering over her with a slight smile on his lips. She nodded and let the boy take the pole from her. She stood up and watched as he cut the line with a pocket knife and reattached the hook. "I'm Remus, by the way," he said not looking up. "You must be Lily. Di's cousin, right?"

Lily nodded before she realized he wasn't looking at her. "Yes," she said instead. "I'm visiting for the summer." He didn't reply. Lily watched as his hands fixed the line good as knew. She was surprised when he handed it back with a smile quicker than she expected. "Fixed it already?" She mumbled. Remus gave a slight chuckle and walked away before Lily could thank him properly. She looked around for Diana but she was no where to be see. Lily only saw Sydney appear from behind a shelf and walk up to Remus confidently. It wasn't until Lily walked outside that she saw Di talking to some shirtless tanned brunette; she assumed she knew him from school.

"Hey Lil," Diana said waving as Lily joined them. "This is Devon; he's a friend of mine." Devon shot a nod in Lily's direction; she returned it with a slight smile.

"Sup." He returned his look to Diana. "I gotta go, Hon. Catch ya later." He disappeared around the corner of the shop as Diana shouted a goodbye.

"You ready?" Di asked pulling at her ponytail. Lily nodded and Diana yelled over her shoulder, "Sydney! Stop flirting and come on!"

The smaller girl made a beeline out the door. Lily just barely caught the bright pink of her cheeks. She laughed and the three of them made their way out onto the dock. Lily adjusted her ball cap to keep the sun from shining in her eyes and watched carefully as her cousins casted the lines out into the water. Lily followed their example and soon was casting as if she had been for longer than the last ten minutes.

"So, you've never fished before, seriously?" Diana asked glancing Lily's way as she pulled seaweed off her hook. Lily shook her head, concentrating on the movement of the water below her. "That's just not normal . . ." she trailed off. "Lily, dear, you don't have to win a staring contest with it. If looks could kill, really." She set down her pole and took a few steps closer to Lily. "Ease up a bit." She pushed down on Lily's shoulders forcing her into a relaxed stance.

"Sorry, Di. I don't like this. It's freaking me out."

"Freaking you—hey, look you it is, coming our way." Diana placed her hands on her hips and watched as two recognizable figures started walking down the pier. Lily mumbled something under her breath and returned her focus back to her fishing pole, hoping the boys didn't plan to stay long.

"Well, if isn't the Ice Queen herself and her fireball cousin," Sirius Black said, a smug look on his face.

"Stuff it, Black. You weren't invited." Diana spat setting down her pole. Lily did so too and joined her in front of the boys. "What do you want, anyway?" she paused a moment. "Wait; don't tell me, you were going to apologize to my dear cousin for being a bastard to her yesterday? Or is it this," Diana scowled, "you wanted to see her again and use a new technique of yours to get her into your bed?" Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "Then what, exactly, O Great One?"

"Ah, my faithful abuser, have you no trust in my intentions?" Sirius took on a look of innocence and James snorted. "Okay, so don't answer that," he added as an afterthought. "But, really, James and I were just walking along the beach as we usually do." James grabbed his hand and they both let out girlish giggles. "And we noticed you two over here looking gorgeous in your summer wear."

"Honest, Di, that's all." James shrugged.

"Ugh, grow up!" Diana groaned and turned to Lily. "Come on Lil, let's go. I can tell you're not having any fun. You really aren't one for fishing." Sydney groaned, wanting to stay, but she started skipping up the dock in the direction of the bait shop. Lily nodded, picked up her pole and walked past Sirius.

"Ta ta!" she said as she walked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up a second." James jumped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can't just leave without giving me a proper, personal goodbye," he said, puckering out his bottom lip. Lily rolled her eyes and tried to shove him out of her way. "I don't think so." James easily deflected her shove and remained frozen in front of her. "There is a token of sorts to pass through the Gate of James Potter." He pointed to his cheek. Lily tried to get past him again, only resulting in moving a few steps to the right. "Come now," James said, finger still on his cheek.

"Get out of my way!" Lily finally shouted and shoved him again. This time, James moved out of the way. Not ready for there suddenly to be nothing to shove, Lily stumbled right off the side of the pier.

Lily felt the ocean encase her as she fell into the salty water; it was colder than she had imagined it would be. She thought she heard Diana shout her name and tried to make her way up. She surface seemed miles away, but it wasn't long until her head bobbed above water. She spit the salt from her mouth and rubbed her eyes and nose. Treading water, she looked up at the figures on the dock. When they came into focus completely, Sirius was hunched over laughing and Diana was leaning over the side, a slight look of panic on her face. James was next to her his arm stretched out to her, he was suppressing a grin. Reluctantly she grabbed his hand and let him pull her up.

"Oh my God, James Potter!" Diana screeched when she saw that Lily was fine. "You are such an ass! I can't believe you did that!" Lily wrung out her hair and tried to assure Diana that it was accident, though, if she could, she would be yelling along with her. "Why are you covering for him?" Diana demanded. "He pushed you into the water."

"Di," Lily said calmly, placing her hands on her cousin's flailing arms, "it's summer, going for a swim, is not unheard of. Sure, it's his fault that I fell, but he didn't push me." Lily shrugged. "I'm just a little wet. Think of it this way, if it had been you that pushed me in, you'd be laughing just as much as Mr. Hyena over there." Lily jerked her thumb in Sirius' direction. Diana chuckled slightly and nodded but kept staring daggers at James as they left. They heard James and Sirius laugh harder once they had fully reached the street.

Diana continued her name calling until Lily begged her to stop halfway home. "Apparently second impressions aren't great either."

_I don't really care what you do after you read this. Gouge out your eyes or review. Do what you will._

_~QPS_


End file.
